Statue
by lightning bug
Summary: This is about what happened to the people in past Dalemark after Maewen went back to her time. CHAPTER FOUR HAS ARRIVED! Joy Rings Out Through The Land! R&R or Else
1. She's gone.

This is my first Dalemark fic, and I hope that it's a good one. It's basically about what happened to the people in past Dalemark after Maewen disappeared. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!!!!!!!!

Cheers,

lightning bug

"Just hold it for me while I do some sketches" He passed her the statue. As soon as her hands were on it, she was not there any longer" Crown Of Dalemark Page 379

_ _

_ _

_ _

"**CLUNK". The statue dropped and Maewen was gone. It had fallen right onto Alk's foot, but no one cared. Everyone was looking at the spot where Maewen had been just seconds before.**

Navis was the first to speak, "Dear Ammet, she's gone!" 

"It must've been the statue," Moril said, "It was the only link to her world." Everyone started to break into talk about what had just happened. Well everyone except for one person.

Mitt, Alhammitt Alhammitsson, Amil the Great Of Dalemark, said nothing. He did not look angry or upset; he just looked like someone who was lost. Mitt felt like he had when Hildy had been rude to him at the Law School. Only this was ten times worse. He had only been slightly in love with Hildy (how could spend weeks with someone on a boat and not end up liking them?) It had been Maewen, Noreth, the girl who he had saved even though it felt like she was emotionally saving him. And then he said, "But I never got to say goodbye."

Kialan, who had been standing nearby said, "You loved her didn't you" 

"Yeah, I did. And I didn't realize it until today" Mitt said.

Suddenly everyone had stopped talking and was looking at Mitt. "Are you okay?" Ynen asked.

"I am. I just need to clear my head. One doesn't become king and loose there best friend everyday." And with that, Mitt walked into the nearby forest. He didn't know what to do. Crying seemed like a good idea. He hadn't felt this bad since… well never.

Mitt sat on a rock and started to think. He remembered how happy he was when he found out that she was younger than he was. How it felt when they were holding hands. How bad she felt for him when Hildy was being mean. How much she needed him when she was almost murdered. Then he started to think about the funny things. Maewen yelling at them all to be quiet and get along. When her cousin was in love with her and writing poems. 

Then he said out loud, "Flaming Ammet! Why did I have to fall in love with a girl I'll never see again?"

Suddenly from behind a voice answered, "I'm sorry but that's the one we don't do anymore." Ammet walked into the forest and sat beside Mitt. He continued speaking, "Love is no longer one of our jobs. It always ends up with someone killing someone else. Too much work."

"Then why couldn't she have stayed here?" Mitt asked.

"She's from another time. She has a family that would miss her greatly if she left." Ammet said.

"Well I left home over a year ago and no one seems to miss me." Mitt said looking depressed, "I know Hobin doesn't care and I'm not sure if my mom does."

"Oh they care," Ammet answered, "There's just nothing they can do."

"Isn't there some way I could see Maewen again, just once?" Mitt said, now he looked desperate.

"I'm sorry but there isn't any way. You could always leave a message for her through history." Ammet said.

"You mean like naming something after her?" Mitt asked.

"Maybe, but don't use her name, that also always turns out wrong. And you could always leave a message with Wend."

Just then, Wend came waltzing into the clearing.

"Wend!" Mitt yelled, "Will you give Maewen this message, 'better make it four years, not two, to allow for inflation."

Wend nodded and disappeared, and at the same time, Ammet did too. Mitt left the clearing, to go plan an uprising.

I hope you like it. I am planning on writing another Dalemark fanfic 

Cheers,

Lightning Bug


	2. 200 years is awhile......

            A.N. ooooooohhhhhh it's my 2nd Dalemark fic. Be afraid, be very afraid MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok, that's it. Just read and review people.

            "Dad, I'm going to Dropthwaite. Remember, my friend moved there a while ago." Mayelbridwen Singer was standing at the door of her father's office.

            "Okay, be back by 4:00" her father said without even looking up from his papers. Maewen wasn't going to come back at four having seen a friend. She was going to go see Mitt. It was all she could think about. Last night, her dreams were filled with the memories of their journey. And she had awoken more than once to find her face streaked with tears. She knew that she had to see Mitt again. 

            After an hour-long train journey, Maewen was there. Trying to get her bearings, he searched for the source of the river. When she got there, all she found was a large open park. And in the center was the witch Cennoreth, weaving at her loom. "Hello young Mayelbridwen." (Maewen got a little choked when Cennoreth said that. It's what Navis had called her) "I knew that you would soon come and visit me again." Cennoreth was still concentrating on her shuttle, and did not look up at Maewen. 

            "How can you be here?" Maewen inquired. "Doesn't somebody see you?" 

            "The only ones who do the seeing are the ones we want to. To everyone else, this is a park." Cennoreth said.

            "When can I see Mitt, and where can I do that?" Maewen asked, hopefully.

            "Ah, love." Cennoreth looked up and was smiling. "You may see him at the tomb of Amil the Great. Be there at midnight. Goodbye Mayelbridwen Singer" Suddenly, Cennoreth was no more, and all that was left was a park, with children playing.

            After getting back to Kernsburgh, Maewen went to the Tomb room to see what the damage of yesterday looked like. She was amazed to see there was none, and that the tourists were pouring in to see room. "So Mitt must've tidied up a bit with magic," she thought.

            Maewen was very nervous during dinner, and she barely ate anything. When her dad asked her if she was okay, she just said she was tired. She asked to be excused early, and went to her room and read a book on Amil the Great and his descendents. Maewen learned that Mitt had had two sons (Amil and Tannamoril) and one daughter (Noreth). There wasn't much about Biffa or about his daughter Noreth. 

            That night, she set her alarm clock for 11:30. She went to sleep for a few hours, and was awoken by the obnoxious buzz not long after. She got up, brushed her hair, put on a nice skirt and shirt, then set out into the silent castle. 

            Maewen slowly walked through the dark, deserted castle. The only people about were security guards, who were either asleep, or eating and never saw Maewen. Ten minutes later, she was in the place that housed the elaborate tomb. And perched atop the highest spiral was……………..

            "Welcome to the fun house*." Mitt said. He looked exactly as he did 200 years ago. Mitt looked like the almost 15-year old Maewen had fallen for. 

            "Mitt!" She screamed, in a voice that held happiness and relief. He looked down and his face lit up. 

            "Maewen!! It's you! He jumped down (well jumped and climbed) from the spiral and ran toward her. Then he laughed. "You look like you've seen a flaming ghost!" he said.

            "Stop laughing. I thought you were dead! I was very upset." Maewen cried.

            Mitt stopped and said, "Sorry, but I had to build a coffin, for Amil. But Mitt's still alive."

            He and Maewen went to sit on a nearby bench. "So what happened to Moril, Navis, Hildy, Ynen, Kialin, Brid, Dagner, Fenna, Hestefan, Alk, The Countess, Keril, and Wend?" Maewen said, all in one breath.

            "Slow down!" Mitt said, "I couldn't here all of that. But I'll answer to what I heard." Mitt told Maewen about everyone who they had met, and where they ended up. He talked about Hildy last. "It took a few years before I could face her again." 

            "What made her like that?" Maewen asked, remembering the painful memories, and Mitt's face back at the law school.

            "Hildy was happy with her new life. She couldn't let something from her old life come in and ruin it."

            The two talked for another hour. Maewen stood up, ready to leave. "I'll come tomorrow night." She said.

            "Why come so late?" Mitt asked, perplexed.

            "Cennoreth told me to."

            "and Tanaqui doesn't know that I have a bit of magic that could keep us hidden.!" Mitt said, grinning.

            "Tanaqui?"

            "That's her given name."

            "Oh. I guess I'll be going now."

            Maewen was almost out the door, when Mitt yelled "WAIT!" He ran toward her, and did the thing he had been trying to stop himself from doing all that time.

            He kissed her.

            After the very long kiss was over, he whispered into her ear, "I love you Maewen."

            "I love you too Mitt." Maewen was very close to tears, as she gave him one last hug and kiss goodbye. She walked back to her bed on air, with her thoughts filled with Mitt. And the kiss.

*Must give credit where credit is needed. A few summers ago, I was staying with my dad's friends family. There were four boys, one 2 years older, one 1 year younger, one who was 4, and a 4-month old. Well every morning, when someone would come into the room, the oldest would say "Welcome to the fun house" and it was so funny because it was really boring there (at least in the mornings, not when we went to the beach). So I give credit to him, because that is my favorite saying now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Betrayed and Decieved

            A.N: Chapter three of four in my Dalemark series. This is the first real Moril fic up here. Not one where he's slightly mentioned, no this is all about Moril (my second favorite character, my first is Mitt, as you can tell in my bio) the boy with the cwidder. 

"You aren't just any man!" Moril shrieked at him. "You're a Singer! I thought you were a good one. I trusted you. I know better now. So go to Holand. Go now!" He turned his back on Hestefan, looking as if he was going to be sick. – Crown of Dalemark

            "Well, let's get ready to go. We've got a bit of a journey. " Amil the New King of Dalemark (but known by his friends as Mitt) said, "Moril, would you like to join us, not that I want to do this in the first place?"

            Moril Clennenson nodded. He had no other place to go. The man he had trusted for a year now was not who he thought he was. Hestefan had lied to everyone, and Moril, feeling sick, didn't know what to think. 

Moril had no idea where his brother Dagner was, and he was not going anywhere near Keril. He decided that sticking with Mitt and Navis would be the best thing for him. They were some of the few people he could trust now.

He was just grabbing his cwidder from the rock he laid it on, when he heard his name being called. 

Brid was riding a horse and coming toward him. She yelled his name again; to make sure he knew that she was here. 

"BRID?" Moril yelled back. She came over and stopped her horse. "Great One, how did you get here?"

"I stole a horse. Well I didn't really steal it, the horse is mine. But the I had to untie it and sneak out in the middle of the night." Brid answered, "Oh hello Kialin."

Kialin, having seen Brid, came over immediately. Moril suddenly remembered what Biffa had said about Kialin being in love with Brid. "How did you get out?" Kialin said, "And do tell, because Ynen and I almost got ourselves killed the way we went."

"Easy. Leave through the kitchens and sneak behind the main gate." Brid said, "I used it all the time get out when I needed to."

"Moril, who's this?" Mitt said, "Oh yes, your sister. Hello, I'm not sure if you remember me. I'm Mitt Alhammittson."

"And King!" Brid shrieked, when she notice the crown, lopsided on Mitt's head, "Moril, Kialin, why didn't you tell me you knew the King? Better yet, why didn't you tell me there was a King?"

"Well, he only became King about an hour ago." Navis had just joined them, "You must be Moril's sister. I'm Navis Haddson. I was at the Lawschool on sending day, but I never saw you because I was trying to get my thankless daughter to agree with me."

"Brid, we're about to leave to go to Dropthwaite, would you like to come with us?" Kialin asked, gazing at her.

"I'd love to. It'll be just like the old days. The three of us traveling around. Except this time we won't have to worry about being killed!" Brid said, a gleam in her eye.

"Actually there are some Earls who don't like me and probably want to kill me, so there is some danger involved." Mitt added.

"Even better!" Brid said. 

In about ten minutes they had set off. In the front were Navis, Ynen and Kialin. Then Mitt, who was riding alone (well, no one was next to him or talking to him) and behind him was Moril and Brid.  Moril noticed that Mitt didn't really seem to be thinking about the road, but as if he was off in another world entirely. That's when he remembered how upset Mitt had been when Maewen had left.

"So Moril, what happened while you were following this Noreth person? Where is she anyway?" Brid asked.

"It's a very long story." Moril said.

"And we've got a long ride ahead of us. I think we have time," Brid said. So Moril told her almost everything that happened. From the moment they left Adenmouth to an hour before Brid had gotten to Kernsburgh (he left out the part about Hestefan, he wanted to tell her later). "That's a lot of information to absorb at once." Brid said, her eyes wide open, "So this Maewen person, she's back in her time now?"

"Yeah, and Mitt's pretty broken up about it. I think he and Maewen were in love." Moril said. "It's sad to see her go, because she was the one that held us together while we were traveling the Green Roads."

"By the way, where is Hestefan, I didn't see him anywhere?" Brid asked. She had met the singer before and thought that he was a nice enough person. And she was friends with his daughter Fenna.

"He was spying for Henda" Moril said, in a dead flat voice.

"He was! I thought that he was okay, a little harsh, but okay. He was spying? Well I guess you shouldn't be too upset, it's what our father did anyway." Brid said.

"But Father was spying for the North. Hestefan was working for the South. He never told me Brid!" Moril said, "I trusted him! I didn't have to, but I did. I lived with him, and all the while he was working for the South. He betrayed the Singers!"

"But Moril, our father was the Porter, the most wanted spy of all time!" Brid said.

"Well, he couldn't tell us that. Since he was so infamous, he couldn't risk someone overhearing! But Hestefan didn't have a ransom on his head! And he's been betraying all Singers! And I don't care what you think Brid, you didn't have to live with him." Moril almost yelled.

Mitt turned around having heard this outbreak. "Moril, you ok?" he asked.

"No. What about you?" Moril said. He and Brid brought their horses up even to Mitt's so they could ride along side him.

"Same here. I just can't get her off my mind." Mitt answered, in a strained voice. "She was just here, and now she's gone. And I can never see her again and tell her how I feel. By the time she's born, my bones will be dust." Mitt sort of shook himself, and then faced Moril. "Enough about me, how are you feeling?"

"Just kicking myself for having lived with Hestefan." Moril answered

"Moril, you can't be mad at yourself for knowing Hestefan." Mitt said, "And anyway, he's helping us now. He's gone to get the Kingstone."

"But that's not the point. When you're a singer, there are some things you just don't do." Moril said, "And spying is something you don't do."

"Moril, stop thinking about it! There's nothing you can do now, so stop acting as though this is all your fault!" said Brid.

"Listen Moril, think about music. That's what you do. Think about using that cwidder for a greater good." Mitt said, "Not just using it to send people to rivers and drown them." He shuddered at the memory of when he and Moril had been transported to the One's river.

"That was not all my fault. You hit one of the strings too!" Moril countered, "and you hit the lowest string, that's always bad."

Brid had no idea what was going on, so she just shook her head, and rode up next to Kialin. When Brid was out of hearing, Mitt said, "Listen, I was thinking about what you said to Hern, about being a new kind of singer. Well I've got an idea."

"What? This I want to hear, especially since you know almost nothing about music." Said Moril

"I think that we should set up some sort of, I don't know, Musical college. Like the Lawschool, only for singers and musicians. And I want you to head it up." Mitt smiled, seeing the look of joy grow upon Moril's face. "You're right, I don't know anything about music. And if we want a good academy, we need a good teacher."

"I guess I'll do it, if I have to." Moril said, pretending to be uninterested. Then he stopped acting and added, "This is a really good idea. Thanks, it should definitely keep my mind off of Hestefan, even if he is a horrible person."

"Yeah, Maewen and I decided that if he wasn't a Singer, he'd be a teacher with his door barred." Mitt sighed, no doubt thinking about Maewen. "Who knows, maybe Brid can help you with setting it up."

"I heard my name!" Brid called from up front.

"Yes, we were talking about how much we hate you and how stupid you are!" Mitt yelled back

"No one says Brid is stupid around me!" Kialin said

"Ok, we take it all back!" Moril said, pretending to through his hands up in surrender. "Back to what we were talking about, I don't think that I could organize a school. I'd rather travel around and look for people to go to the school."

"Fine by me. Once this whole uprising thing is over, we'll start on the plans for it." Said Mitt.

Moril agreed, and they started talking about other things. But in his head, Moril was in another one of his dreams, and it was all about music and his new life once the Uprising was over.

A.N: Do you know what I noticed while I was writing this? I realized that they never really said where the people who traveled the Green Roads went after Maewen disappeared. We know Mitt was king and all, but where did he go. So let's just pretend that they're all going to Dropthwaite, for some reason. Okay? 

Please review this, I want to know what everyone thinks of the first Moril fic in this site.

Cheers and other salutations,

                                    lightning bug  


	4. Change Isn't Always Bad, But Not Always ...

A.N: chapter four, and possibly the last, of my Dalemark fic Statue. Maybe this is my last; it all depends on what you think. Tell me and review. I like reviews; it keeps my muses happy. Oh yes, the whole 'what if she had gone' is what I thought would be happening in the book, but did it? Nope. 

Disclaimer: I don't own this. If I did, maybe Mitt would be based on someone I know, someone real. Sigh. I love Mitt, best character in the world.  But alas, Diana Wynne Jones owns it all, the whole thing, please don't sue me.

            _"Navis hung back. Mitt said, 'Hello Hildy.'_

_            Hildy glanced over her shoulder. 'Oh. Hello, Mitt.' It was barely friendly. Maewen found she could not bear to look at Mitt's face. The hurt in it and the disillusionment were so huge and so plain that it hurt her, too, just from the one glimpse that she had of it."- Crown of Dalemark, page 217.___

            Ansdale was a small village. In a valley near Gardale, it was mostly made up of mill owners. Everyone was nice, and usually happy. Hildy hated it. "This isn't where someone like me should be staying." She thought, as she and Biffa helped make the dinner. 

            Just as she was thinking more thoughts, Biffa's brother came in and said, "Hildy, you've got some visitors." She wondered who was here, then asked him where they were. "'Round front, near the mill." 

            Hildy walked over to the mill, hoping that whoever it was would be someone more exciting than the other people in the village. When she got over to where she needed to be, she was startled to see who was there.

            "Father, Mitt, what are you doing here?" She asked.

            "We've come to see if you'd like to help us in the Uprising." Mitt said. 

            "No. I've already told you. I'm not going to sacrifice my career as a law-woman and we might all be killed. It's just too stupid. And why should we trust this Noreth woman? If you want me to come, why didn't she come and ask? Or is that too big of her?" Hildy told them.

            "Mitt is the king, Noreth went back to her- somewhere else." Navis said.

            "What did you say?" Hildy asked. She couldn't see Mitt, the fisherman and attempted murderer as King. "Mitt is the King?"

            "He was crowned a week ago and it was witnessed by the One." Navis said. Mitt didn't comment, pretended to be fixing something on his horse's saddle. "So, now that you know you know the King, will you join us?" Navis asked.

            "No. I already have told you twice, I'm not going to do it." Hildy said, determined. "Law is too important."

            "Well, if that's your answer, goodbye Hildrida." Navis said.

            "Will you wait Navis? I just need to stay for one more minute." Mitt said. Navis raised an eyebrow, but nodded, and went away with the horses. "Hildy, I know you don't want to come, but if you ever want to help us, you can. And you're right, it will be dangerous. But if the lawschool's ever in danger, I'll be the first person there to some help save you." Hildy looked up into his eyes. He was so tall. "Goodbye Hildy"

            He walked back to Navis and got on his horse, then rode off. Hildy went back in to help with Biffa. "Who was here to see you?" Biffa asked.

            "My father and Mitt. They came to see if I could come with them." Hildy told her.

            "Oh, they were nice, are they doing well?" Biffa said, cutting some mushrooms.

            "Mitt's the new king of Dalemark." Hildy said, surprised to notice that her voice had a flat dead tone to it.

            "Oh. That's good, isn't it?" They were silent for a few minutes. "Has Mitt forgiven you yet?" Biffa suddenly asked.

            "What do you mean Biffa?" Hildy said

            "Hildy, you know what you did." 

            So Hildy stewed. She thought about it during the rest of preparing food, then during dinner. And just before bed, she realized. Looming into her mind was Mitt's face. It held a look that Hildy could remember having seen only once before. 

            She had been very small then. It was right after Ynen was born and her mother died. Right after it had happened, Hildy saw Navis come out wearing the same expression that Mitt had. That expression of heartache had been on Navis' face and now it was on Mitt's.

            And she was the one who had caused that look on Mitt. Hildy felt horrible now. The view of Mitt before the Lawschool was in her mind.

            Hildy had two views of Mitt. There was the one that the Lawschool had created. Mitt was just a fisherman, poor, uneducated. No one that she should have anything to do with. But her other view had taken a backseat over the year.

            View #2 was of the Mitt she had known not even a year ago. He was still a fisherman, still poor, and still uneducated. But that didn't seem to matter. They had spent a long time on that boat together. Even if she had hated him before, she grew to love his way of talking and his smile. Even when she thought that he had escaped the Holy Islands and left them there, she still worried about him. Because you couldn't help but do that. It was so easy to love this boy, and then worry about him, even if he could take care of himself.

            "Well, kind of take care of himself, he did get captured." Hildy thought. She was never sure how she felt about him. Was it love, or just a friendship? She could never be sure. He didn't have to save her from Al, even if he was going to kill her. But he used one of those words, just for her.

            Hildy shivered at the memory of that man's hands on her arm. He was going to kill her, and if he didn't he would've married her. She didn't know which was scarier. 

            "I broke Mitt's heart, it's my fault that he looked that way." She said out loud. "It's not my fault friendships are so fragile, I didn't know." 

            Now that she knew what she had done to Mitt, she thought back to the visit to the Lawschool. She had been rude to so many people. Well, her father did deserve it; she couldn't just leave the Lawschool.

            But what if she had left the Lawschool? Well, she wouldn't be with Biffa's family. She would be with her father. And with Mitt. Maybe even her brother. She smiled. Hildy missed Ynen. He had always made her feel as though she was important, someone she had to look after.

            Maybe, if she had gone with them, she would have made things up to Mitt, changed a bit. Of course there would've been danger, but since when was that a new threat to her? Especially now with Hannart looming around her. 

            But she didn't go, she had to stay here, live with her decisions. Hildy climbed into her bed. She cried or her father. She cried for her brother. She cried for the mother that she had never known. She cried for all of the cousins she had lost because of her uncle. And she cried for the heart of the boy king she had broken.

            Hildy cried for a few hours, until midnight at least. She stopped, realizing the large wet patch that her face had made on the sheet. Hildy walked toward the window, looking out at the full moon. On a far-away hill, she could see a small camp that had been setup with horses all around it and a small fire. Hildy knew that it was the camp Mitt and his friends had setup. 

            Hildy had the sudden urge to go and join them. Knowing that she may not get another chance, she grabbed some clothes and changed. She also took a jacket, not knowing if it would be cold or not. "And the last touch" she muttered, as she put her hair into messy pigtails, standing in front of the small mirror. She was surprised to see she looked younger, her face free of stress. 

            "This is crazy." A voice in the back of her head said. "You're acting on some strange impulse."

            "Who cares." She said to herself. She quietly left the house, leaving a note for Biffa. She grabbed a horse, and set off.

            The air was sweet with the smell of wheat mixed into it. She breathed deeply, but there was something missing, the sea. She didn't spend twelve years of her life near the water and forget it all.

            Or had she? Hildy hadn't noticed the missing sea until now. She urged the horse on faster; it should take an hour at the most to get there. Maybe quicker. 

            As the horse's gait became more of a steady pattern, Hildy's mind wandered. Maybe she fell asleep, the next thing she knew, there was one hill left. "Whoa!" the horse heeded her command and slowed. She looked at the camp, someone was keeping watch. A very tall someone. 

            Hildy shivered, she couldn't see Mitt again, and not after the things she had said. But if she didn't go now, she may never have a chance again.

            What would she say? "Sorry I broke your heart, let's be friends"? No, that wouldn't work. She had said that she wouldn't join them, and here she was, about to do just that.

            No, she decided, it was not her job to go; it was her job to stay. To stay and watch. She turned the horse around. It was best if she got back soon, as not to worry Biffa. The horse started its step again, back to Ansdale. And away from Mitt.

            Back at the camp, Mitt watched the rider leave. He was worried at first, because it just sat there for minutes, not moving. Then it fled toward the village. As though at a later thought, the camp had scared it off. And the rider's mind seemed to have left first, the horse and the rider's body second

            Mitt smiled. He was pretty sure he knew who was on that horse.

                        A.N: It's over, my series is over! *Sobs loudly* But it may not be over. If I get enough reviews *HINT, HINT* and an idea (Navis needs a story on him, I could always do that) I'll write again. 

            But until then, can you reviewers help me? In Drowned Ammet, was Al Mitt's father or what? I am confused. Please answer in your review! 

            Goodbye and until I ride (write) again,

                                    Lightning bug.


	5. This is a mesage about the continuation ...

This is going to be one long authors note so hold on tight…

            Chapter four of Statue was my last. I really wanted to write something else, but I decided that it needed to end there. But, my friends don't despair! I plan upon writing another story, only not part of the Statue series. Keep on reading for the details.

            Statue I feel is one of my best things written. It has not gotten hundreds of reviews, but the reviews I have gotten have made me very happy. Without the input from you, the reviewers, there never would've been any other chapters. Your reviews have also made me feel like an actual writer, not just some twelve-year old girl with an unhealthy obsession with those books.

            Okay, before I go completely mushy on you, my plans for my new series: A particularized analysis of the onslaught during the famed insurrection in Dalemark. Also affixed will be enchantment and a section in the commenced. Now what I said without the use of a thesaurus: A detailed study of the fights during the great uprising. Also added will be romance and a chapter about the present, more Maewen and Mitt things. Writing will probably start in early April.

            Okay, before I go crazy, I better end this, or I'll say something that I regret. Thank you for reading the Dalemark fic Statue, I have enjoyed writing it, you've enjoyed reading it, my muses are now happy, Mitt and Maewen have been re-united, I'm going for a record for longest run-on sentence, review my other chapters, if not, death comes to the non-reviewer, I'm reading Gone With The Wind, may get inspiration from that, thank you and goodnight folks!

            Joy rings throughout the land.


End file.
